


Joker

by TheGreatCatsby



Series: Wild Cards [3]
Category: All-New X-Factor, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, gambit - Freeform, quicksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought it was impossible. You're the person on this team I hate the most. Like, if I had ta vote for a team member ta toss out, it'd be you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joker

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on writing more to tie into the future releases of All-New X-Factor. I'm so excited, especially for #12. The previews look amazing.

“I thought it was impossible. You're the person on this team I hate the most. Like, if I had ta vote for a team member ta toss out, it'd be you.” Remy took a sip of his drink. 

Pietro, whose expression was partially hidden by his Serval Industries hoodie, muttered, “Thanks.” 

“No problem,” Remy said, raising his glass. “But I wasn't finished.” 

“Please,” Pietro said, “do go on.” 

“After that night, and the morning,” Remy started. 

“Don't go on,” Pietro snapped. 

“I'm gonna do it anyway,” Remy said, smirking. “After that night I started thinking. Maybe hate isn't the right word for it.” 

“It is,” Pietro said. “It is definitely the right word for it.” 

“What's got you so scared ta think about us in any other way?” Remy asked, leaning forward. 

“I'm not.” Pietro paused, took a deep breath. “I don't have time for this.” 

“You're not inta men?” Remy suggested. “Because I know that's a lie. You can't fake what happened between us.” 

“I was married,” Pietro said. “I have a daughter.” 

“You're divorced,” Remy pointed out. “Your wife's moved on.” He knew that was harsh, but Pietro was pretty blunt himself, so he felt less bad about it. 

“I'm not having this conversation,” Pietro said, standing up. “Not at all, and certainly not with you.” 

“Suit yourself,” Remy said. 

Pietro merely scoffed and left the room. Not at his normally close-to-invisible speed, but like a normal person, walking away from a conversation. Perhaps he was doing it to make a point. 

It only made Remy laugh. 

**

Serval Industries came with a lot of things, including a sparring area that the team used on occasion. Most times, they sparred with projections that the computers at Serval came up with. Other times, but more rarely, they sparred with each other. 

Remy found Pietro in the room the next day, flitting around holographic figures designed to give off an electric shock if they landed a blow. 

Pietro was just a blur, darting all over the place. Remy slowly made his way around the edge of the room, to the nearest corner, where he pulled off his shirt and picked up the practice staff he used for training exercises. He began charging it, eyes on the blurred man in front of him. 

Pietro was fast, but that didn't mean he was immune to certain attacks. Like a blast of energy that could cover the whole floor of the room. No speed could make him avoid that, and Remy wanted his attention because Pietro either was ignoring him or hadn't noticed. And Remy wanted that conversation, because while Pietro was a bit of an ass, so was he. 

And lying in bed last night, not suppressing his thoughts, Remy allowed himself to admit it: he was attracted to Pietro. Something he'd never thought would happen. Ever. 

The staff had sufficiently charged and was glowing. Remy raised it above his head and then slammed it into the ground like Gandalf in that Lord of the Rings movie, which Pietro probably hadn't even watched. (Remy would have to fix that, if they were going to be a thing. And even if they weren't going to be a thing. No teammate of his was going to be fantasy/sci-fi illiterate (or whatever the film equivalent was) because they “didn't have time for it.” That was unacceptable.) 

The energy spread throughout the floor. Remy felt it, but he'd known it was coming so he managed to stay on his feet. The holograms, however, disappeared, and Pietro collapsed in a heap a few feet away. 

Remy leaned his staff against the wall and strolled forward until his boots were practically touching Pietro's hands. Pietro pushed his upper body off the floor and raised his head to glare at Remy. His hair was a mess, he was shirtless, and his eyes burned with anger. His lips were pressed into one thin, angry line. 

Remy wanted to kiss him. Maybe he got off on making Pietro angry. Maybe that was how their relationship could work, and he wouldn't mind at all. 

But then Pietro stood all the way up so that they were face-to-face and hissed, “What the hell was that?” 

“How about that conversation?” Remy asked. 

Then Pietro was gone, leaving behind a gust of wind. 

Remy sighed. “I guess that's no.” 

**  
Later that evening, Remy walked into the kitchen to make dinner and saw Pietro sitting at the table, flipping through a book at a speed that most people would qualify as “skimming” but for Pietro was actually deeply absorbed. He moved, quietly, towards the table, hoping to talk. Just to talk. 

Pietro noticed him, the pages stopped flipping, and his eyes narrowed. 

“Hey,” Remy said. 

“The answer is no,” Pietro said, standing up. 

“I didn't say anything,” Remy said. 

“You were going to,” Pietro said. He walked around the table, deliberately at normal pace, and then past Remy, deliberately giving him a wide berth. Remy watched him go, then turned to the empty table. 

“Damn.” 

**

Remy was walking to the shower, a towel draped loosely around his waist, when something yanked his arm and pulled him through the closest door, which slammed behind him. He was shoved, roughly, into the closed door by hands pressing into his shoulders. 

“I can't give you what you want,” Pietro's voice hissed. Remy's eyes adjusted to the darkness. They were in one of the bedrooms. Doug's bedroom. They were in Doug's bedroom, with the lights off. 

“This is Doug's bedroom,” was the only thing Remy could think to say. 

“Are you listening?” Pietro asked. “I can not give you what you want.” 

“But you've been so good at it,” Remy told him. 

Pietro sighed heavily. “You want more than that. I'm not interested. I don't have time--”

“What do you have time for?” Remy asked. “Seems like you don't have time for anything these days. Always darting around, disappearing, coming back for missions, disappearing again, refusing ta talk ta me--”

“I don't have the patience,” Pietro clarified. 

“But you have the desire,” Remy said. 

Pietro was silent. He opened his mouth, then closed it again and made a noise in his throat. 

“I knew it,” Remy said, grinning wide. Pietro looked like he wanted to smack him. “I dunno what's stopping you, but you're attracted to me. You want this like I do, even if you can't admit it ta yourself. But you should, because otherwise you'd just be lying. And there's nothing wrong with liking me. I've been told I'm a pretty nice guy. Well, not nice, but charming. Which should be fine, since you're not the nicest guy either. So just admit it. Why don't--”

Pietro's lips were on Remy's mouth before he could finish, and Pietro's hands were in Remy's hair, digging in, and Pietro's teeth caught Remy's lower lip and Remy pushed back, trying to match Pietro's...enthusiasm wasn't quite the right word, because Pietro was annoyed and angry about wanting this. And he was pushing him, being rough, trying to press Remy against the door, trying to bruise his lips, trying to pull his hair hard enough to make his head hurt. But Remy gave it all back, and Pietro pulled away, face flushed and eyes wide and gasping for air. 

Remy smirked. “So that's a yes.” 

“No,” Pietro said. “That is not a yes. I meant it. I can't give you--”

“What I need,” Remy said. “And what do I need?” 

“Attention,” Pietro said. “Lots of sex. I know how you work. You'll probably be unfaithful as well.” 

“I have self control,” Remy said. “Just so you know.” 

“I didn't,” Pietro said. “Your track record--”

“Are you afraid it'll be a betrayal of your family or something?” Remy asked. “Because you need ta move on. Moving on is the best medicine.” 

“I don't need family advice from you,” Pietro snapped. 

“Technically,” Remy said, “it's relationship advice.” 

“You don't--” 

The surface supporting Remy's back disappeared, and Remy, who had been unconsciously leaning against the door, fell into the empty space. Pietro lost his balance as well; he'd still had his hands on Remy. Remy didn't have much time to think about what that meant, though, because his back slammed into the floor, and his eyes were blinded by the light from the hallway, and a heavy weight fell onto his chest, pushing the air out of his lungs. 

“Um,” said a voice above them. 

Remy blinked a few times and saw Pietro push himself up and onto his knees. He was looking at someone, and Remy followed his line of sight to another figure standing over them, still holding the doorknob. 

Doug. 

“Shit,” he hissed. 

“Why were you in my room?” Doug asked, but the way he asked it and the expression on his face, cheeks flushed slightly and eyes a bit narrowed, made it seem like he had already answered the question in his head. 

“I tried ta scare him,” Remy said. 

Doug's frown deepened. “Okay. Well, please don't...again.” 

“He won't,” Pietro said, throwing a disapproving look at Remy before darting off. 

Remy picked himself up off the floor and gestured through the door. “All yours, Doug.” He turned before Doug could react and walked back to his room, mind whirring. 

They needed to finish what they'd started. Preferably in a room that belonged to one of them. 

The problem was, Pietro was very good at running away from things. And in the days following, he all but disappeared. 

That just made Remy want to know more, and to try even harder.


End file.
